


I'm (Not) Jealous

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, Reader Insert, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more you spend at the bunker, the more time you spend in the surrounding city as well. You just happen to meet a guy who turns out to be a decent friend but Dean, unsurprisingly, disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Not) Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: something where dean gets mad at you bcus you're getting close with a boy and he doesnt want him to be used against you and you argue that him and sam could be bait or something and he says it's different bcus they know how to defend themselves pls and thank u❤️

“Y/N, you know what happens when we drag outsiders into this business!” Dean let out, his voice raising. You might actually be a little scared if you weren’t so goddamn stubborn.

“I didn’t _drag_ him into anything, he doesn’t have a clue that anything supernatural even exists!” You shot back, eyes narrowing.

“Just because he doesn’t know doesn’t mean he’s safe. Look at how Lisa and Ben ended up. They’re going to live the rest of their lives never knowing that I ever existed because of what I did to them, and that’s not even the worst of it. You remember Jessica, yeah? She ended up dead even after Sam did all that he could to separate himself from this life.” His voice evened out by the time he finished, but you could still hear how much he struggled to control himself. You clenched your jaw and looked up at him, but before you had a chance to reply he continued.  
  
“All of those things that go bump in the night? As a hunter, they’re your enemies, more so than anyone else’s. They won’t hesitate to hurt those who you care about just to get to you.”

“That may be true,” you paused, giving him that much. “But all the monsters in the world could just as easily come after Sam or Cas or you, and it’s not like I can kick any of you out of the business.” You were losing your resolve and you knew it. You were still angry as hell but you began to see the holes in your argument. Damn, you hated being wrong.

The man in question was one you had met in town where the bunker was, Emmett was his name. You saw him occasionally at the library before, but now that you were spending more and more time in the bunker, and therefore where in the town more, you saw him often. You had begun talking regularly a while back and even hung out together a couple of times. Dean started to notice your disappearances so you told him about Emmett and now there you were, arguing about the whole mess.

“We know how to defend ourselves. If a demon were to come and try to attack me I’d be able to take him out in nearly nothing flat because I’ve got Ruby’s knife. Put your little boy toy in the same situation and he’d be toast.” There was a table in between the two of you, but that didn’t stop Dean from leaning across it, the heels of his hands resting firmly on the wood, and getting into your personal space. You crossed your arms and looked at him incredulously.

“You know what I think? I think you’re just jealous that I’m spending more time with Emmett than I am here with you.” You said this to rile him up, to get him pissed off. You expected his face to turn an even darker shade of red with anger and for him to deny every word. But instead of any of that, he pulled back and away, still looking angry, but almost at a loss for words. Like he couldn’t say anything against your accusation. “Wait a second- are you actually jea-”

“It doesn’t matter whether I am or not,” he snapped sharply, interrupting you. “Either way this guy is still in danger and we can’t just go around putting regular people at risk.” Your anger quickly melted as he said this, and you made your way around the table so you were standing directly in front of him. The expression on his face made it seem as though he was uncomfortable to be in his own skin and you made a risky decision.

You reached your hands up to frame Dean’s face and you were pleased to feel him leaning into your touch. His eyes fluttered closed, though he still appeared troubled.

“I just don’t want to lose you,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over your skin. You reached up, unthinking, and pressed your lips lightly against his. His breath hitched and you felt him stiffen under your hands.

“Trust me, you won’t,” you replied softly, seeing him visibly relaxed. He leaned forward to kiss you sweetly once more, seemingly confident that you were his and he was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more of my work on tumblr at spn-x-reader
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/120098686602/im-not-jealous)


End file.
